


A Casa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills, Experimental Style, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Linear Narrative, Unreliable Narrator, everyone dies
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A Casa era velha.A Casa era paciente.E mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela pegou todos eles.





	A Casa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483610) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



A Casa era velha.

A Casa era paciente.

E mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela pegou todos eles.

A mãe que nunca saiu.

O pai que só saiu por seus filhos e depois ficou pelos filhos também.

E cada uma daquelas crianças.

Começando com a menor, não parando até ter o conjunto completo.

A Casa era implacável.

A Casa era determinada.

E ela nunca deixaria ninguém escapar.

Eles poderiam correr e correr e correr, mas eles sempre voltariam.

Porque ela era seu lar, doce lar.

A Casa não era cruel.

A Casa não era má.

E ela se certificaria de que eles tivessem seu próprio lugar lá.

Era lá que eles pertenciam.

E ela não queria causar sofrimento a eles.

Além do que era necessário para mantê-los ali, para mantê-los em silêncio.

Ela poderia machucá-los, ela fez isso muitas vezes.

Mas ela não precisava machucá-los, se eles se comportassem.

O medo era um grande motivador.

O medo levou-os a acreditar que a Casa era poderosa como ela era.

O medo os manteve calados.

Mas o medo só os levaria tão longe.

E foi o calor de um lar que realmente os manteve lá.

E foi o calor de um lar que os fez voltar.

Tudo o que ela comia tornava-se parte de seu corpo.

Então as almas continuariam juntas.

Não vivendo, mas prosperando, num certo sentido.

A Casa não se importava de qualquer maneira.

Tudo o que ela precisava era da energia.

E ela faria o que fosse necessário para obter energia.

Todas as coisas vivas devem se alimentar.

Era natural que ela também.

E nenhum juízo de valor deve ser passado sobre ela por essa necessidade.

Ela se alimentava porque estava viva.

Ela se alimentava porque queria continuar viva.

Não nesses termos, talvez.

Talvez fosse melhor dizer que ela se alimentava porque era seu instinto, até.

Não era um desejo consciente, mas uma necessidade.

Mas ela ainda se alimentava de vidas e almas humanas.

Para sempre as mantendo dentro de suas paredes.

Para sempre sustentando-a.

Para sempre mantendo-a inteira e cheia e forte.

Esta é uma história sobre uma casa.

Mas também é uma história sobre uma família.

E acima de tudo.

Esta é uma história sobre como essa família foi reunida.

Pela mesma coisa que os afastou.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

Tudo o que ela matou era dela para manter.

Tudo o que já viveu dentro de suas paredes era dela para manter.

Tudo o que existia porque ela permitira era dela para manter.

Tudo o que podia senti-la era dela para manter.

Tudo o que ela tocou era dela para manter.

Tudo o que ela queria era dela para manter.

Tudo era dela para manter.

Tudo o que ela tinha era dela para manter.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

Aconteceu assim.

Primeiro veio a mãe. Tão sensível, tão forte. Ela que chegou tão perto de entender, tão perto de escapar, apenas para voltar para a armadilha da Casa, para ser quebrada em pedaços.

Então veio a mais nova. Tão doce, aromatizada pela esperança que se transformou em desespero. Quanto mais ela corria, mais se aproximava do seu final, sem saber que seu destino já havia sido selado há muito tempo.

Então veio o pai. Tão amargo, tão fraco. Não tão satisfatório quanto seus filhos seriam, não mais do que um mero prêmio de consolação, mas o suficiente por um tempo.

Então veio a segunda. Tão rica, aromatizada pelo contato dela com a morte. Ela foi repelida pela morte, e foi atraída pela morte, cheia de deliciosas contradições.

Então veio o mais velho. Tão culpado, ainda com o sabor das conseqüências de sua descrença. Ele se afastou e seguiu em frente, mas não conseguiu impedir que a Casa ficasse dentro de sua mente.

Então veio a filha do meio. Tão poderosa, aromatizada pelas habilidades que corriam fortes em seu sangue. Ela sempre estaria conectada ao outro lado, independentemente de suas tentativas de afastar essa conexão.

Finalmente chegou o outro gêmeo. Tão assustado, com sabor de cada erro que ele tentou superar. A outra metade do par e a última peça do conjunto, levando a refeição a um círculo completo.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

Tudo o que ela matou era dela para manter.

Ela não conseguia chegar além de suas paredes.

Não como ela era de qualquer maneira.

Seus poderes sempre mais fortes onde seu corpo estava posto.

Mas uma vez que a semente fosse plantada, sua teia poderia se estender para onde quer que sua presa corresse.

Era a beleza do que ela fazia, foi o que fez com que nada pudesse escapar de suas presas.

Assim, enquanto as crianças corriam, ela sabia que elas retornariam, elas sempre voltariam para ela.

Eles viviam dentro de suas paredes, então eles eram dela.

E o tempo significava muito pouco para algo tão poderoso.

E o tempo significava muito pouco para algo tão antigo.

Ela podia esperar e esperar, até que, um por um, voltassem para ela.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

O pai era um prêmio de consolação.

Ele se ofereceu a ela, em troca de seus filhos, já se dissolvendo dentro dela.

Ele acreditava que isso faria diferença.

Ele acreditava que eles seriam livres.

Ele estava errado.

Nunca foi uma questão de tê-las ou não, era simplesmente uma questão de quando.

Mas ele acreditava que estava salvando-os e isso fazia dele uma refeição melhor.

Esperança, especialmente esperança sem sentido, criava um sabor requintado.

Ele se entregou voluntariamente, sabendo o que o esperava.

Ele se entregou a ela sem reservas.

Era raro que ela pudesse se deliciar com voluntários.

Então ela o aceitou e permitiu que as crianças saíssem.

Sabendo que elas logo retornariam.

Ele não era especial, não como a mãe.

Ele não era especial, não como as crianças que compartilhavam seu sangue.

Ele não era especial, ele era comum.

Mas ela teve sua porção de refeições comuns, e elas não eram sem valor.

Ele não tinha conexão com o outro lado, o que o tornava difícil de tentar.

Ele não tinha conexão com o outro lado, o que o tornava difícil de controlar.

Ele não tinha medo dela, no começo.

Ele não podia ver que ela era mais do que apenas uma casa.

Ele não acreditava.

Por mais difícil que fosse de controlar, sua descrença o tornava mais fácil de manter.

Ele não sabia o que ela estava fazendo com ele, com a família dele, então ele não sabia como escapar, não até que fosse tarde demais.

Ela não esperava que ele levasse as crianças e fugisse.

Ela estava tão perto de tê-los então, tão perto de uma refeição que a sustentaria nos séculos vindouros.

Seu erro foi se concentrar apenas na mãe, com seu sangue poderoso.

Seu sangue era seu prêmio, ela e as crianças eram as que ela queria manter.

Embora ela nunca tenha pretendido deixar o pai ir.

Ela nunca deixa ninguém ir, mesmo que demorasse décadas para os dentes afundarem.

Ela queria tudo e ela teria tudo.

Ele não tinha conexão com o outro lado, então ele a deixou sem mantê-la com ele.

Ele seria o mais difícil de trazer, o mais difícil de tentar, mas ele não escaparia.

Ninguém jamais escaparia.

As crianças ainda estavam ligadas a ela e ele ainda estava ligado a elas.

Era assim que ela chegaria até ele.

Ela sempre poderia chamar para as crianças.

E elas viriam.

E ele viria quando elas viessem.

Ele tentaria ser heróico mais uma vez.

Ele tentaria salvá-los.

E ele teria sucesso, tanto quanto da primeira vez.

Ele teria sucesso da única maneira que podia.

Dando-lhes mais tempo para viver.

Dando-lhes esperança de que poderiam escapar.

Ele só estava fazendo refeições melhores deles.

O envelhecimento e a espera os tornariam melhores.

Ele estava apenas dando a ela o que ela queria.

Tudo funcionaria a seu favor, no final.

Tudo sempre funcionou a seu favor, no final.

Ele veio com as crianças e ele ficou no lugar delas.

Mas ela encontrou um caminho para os corações de cada um deles.

Ele acreditava que ele seria o suficiente para ela, mas nunca foi o suficiente.

Ela não podia dobrar sua mente tão facilmente como ela fazia os outros, e ainda assim, ela ainda o quebrou.

Ele era um homem quebrado quando ele a deixou pela primeira vez.

Tomando seus filhos, mas deixando seu coração para trás.

Um homem quebrado que só poderia ser miserável.

Um homem quebrado que não conseguia nem manter seus filhos ao seu lado.

Ela não causou isso, não diretamente, mas isso ainda tinha acontecido.

Ela levou a esposa dele e ele não pôde compreender, então ele vagou pelo mundo como uma sombra de um homem.

Era como ela amava suas refeições, quebradas, só com ela para dar-lhes conforto.

Dentro dela, eles não mais sofreriam, não sentiriam mais dor.

Eles existiriam apenas para ela, apenas para atrair os outros para o seu domínio.

Mesmo fraco como era, era como ela o queria.

E ela lhe devolveria a esposa. E ela lhe devolveria a filha.

Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era ficar.

Mesmo assim ele lutou, mesmo que apenas em sua mente.

Mesmo assim, ele se recusou a ceder completamente.

Tão certo de que esse era seu grande sacrifício heróico.

Tão certo de que ele estava fazendo isso por razões puramente altruístas.

Tão certo de que ele estava fazendo isso apenas por seus filhos.

Mas ele era um homem quebrado.

Ele sempre foi um homem quebrado.

E ele não podia fazer mais nada além de sofrer, enquanto permanecesse longe dela.

Ele perdeu a esposa e perdeu a família, mas só com ela conseguiu recuperá-la.

Tudo o que ele perdeu era dela para devolver.

E suas razões eram egoístas.

Ele só estava lá porque não tinha nada fora dela.

Ele só estava lá porque queria tudo de volta.

E ela estava sempre disposta a dar a ele.

Tudo o que ele sempre quis estava com ela, e tudo o que ele precisava para conseguir era ser dela.

Ela não era cruel, não queria o sofrimento dele.

Não depois de qualquer maneira.

O sofrimento tornava a refeição mais rica, mas não fazia nada para ela uma vez que ele era parte dela.

Depois que ele cedeu, todo o sofrimento poderia ter acabado.

Não havia mais necessidade de dor.

Ele era um homem quebrado, mas dentro dela ele seria feito inteiro novamente.

Toda a dor iria parar, contanto que ele fosse dela.

Ele era fraco, mas isso não importaria.

Ele era fraco, mas ela não o deixaria ir.

Ele era fraco, mas ela ainda tinha direito a ele.

Quando ele cruzasse, sua falta de conexão com o outro lado não importaria mais.

Quando ele cruzasse, ele seria como qualquer outra alma que ela possuísse.

Quando ele cruzasse, ele seria dela, e só isso importaria.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

Tudo o que já viveu dentro de suas paredes era dela para manter.

Erai o preço que eles pagaram por ter uma casa.

Um lar era muito mais do que uma casa, e ela forneceu isso a eles.

Ela mudaria, se adaptaria, qualquer coisa para mantê-los.

Ela era gentil com eles, quando a gentileza era necessária.

Ela era cruel com eles, quando a crueldade era necessária.

Os seres humanos são criaturas complexas, tão contraditórias em suas necessidades.

Era isso que os tornava tão saborosos.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

A segunda tinha poder que não sabia que possuía.

A promessa de poder estava sempre dentro dela, existia em seu sangue.

E ainda assim era tão fraca.

Seu sangue era forte, mas dividido, e ela só ganhou a morte.

Era perigoso estar conectada à morte.

A morte poderia ser gentil e a morte poderia ser cruel.

Aqueles tocados pela morte nunca poderiam escapar do seu suspiro.

A morte a tocou tão jovem, atraída pelo poder dela, e nunca a deixaria ir.

A morte sempre estaria ao seu redor, então ela se cercou de morte.

Era mais fácil assim, dar sentido à decadência.

A Casa teve que quebrá-la, com dor após dor, para que ela pudesse ver.

Os gatinhos a desfizeram.

Havia algo sobre crianças e gatinhos.

A maneira como os jovens são sempre atraídos pelos jovens.

Ela não entendia a conexão, mas ela podia usá-la.

Ela deu aos filhos os gatinhos e depois os levou embora.

Um para cada criança, como uma promessa do que estava por vir.

E ela sempre cumpria suas promessas.

Eles eram dela, e eles seriam levados por ela.

As crianças e os gatinhos eram o mesmo.

Ambos desamparados.

Ambos incapazes de escapar de seu próprio destino.

Ambos não tinham ninguém que pudesse protegê-los.

Eles só tinham aqueles que tentaram e falharam.

As crianças e os gatinhos eram o mesmo.

Pequeno.

Insignificante.

Esperando pelo predator vir para pegar eles.

Eles estavam apenas esperando pelo fim.

As crianças e os gatinhos eram o mesmo.

Dela.

Coberto em decadência.

Vivo apenas enquanto ela permitia.

Eles só existiam como uma função dela.

Os gatinhos eram apenas gatinhos, mas as crianças cresceram.

A segunda cresceu até que a criança se transformou em uma mulher.

Ela teve filhos, mais filhos daquele sangue delicioso e poderoso.

Ela teve filhos, sem saber que os estava condenando com seu sangue.

Ela teve filhos, mas as crianças não pertenciam a ela.

Eles pertenciam à Casa, mesmo que ela nunca tivesse sido a casa deles.

Eles só existiram por causa da casa.

E assim eles pertenciam a ela com a mesma certeza que aqueles que viveram dentro dela.

As crianças tinham esse sangue dentro delas, mas não foram despertadas para o seu poder.

Como sua mãe, eles estavam condenados a serem um receptáculo trancado, nunca destrancando o que estava dentro.

Ela nunca seria poderosa como sua mãe, mesmo que ela carregasse o mesmo sangue.

Ela foi a primeira filha, mas não uma verdadeira herdeira.

Sua conexão com a morte era a única manifestação de forças superiores a ela.

Sua vida seria vivida longe do inexplicado.

Ela viveu uma vida longa, mais velha do que sua mãe chegou a ser.

Ela viu seus filhos crescerem, sem saber que eles também foram pegos na teia.

Eles também não tinham esperança de escapar.

Ela viu seus filhos crescerem e a deixarem, sem saber que eles voltariam para ela.

Eles também não tinham esperança de escapar.

Ela viu seus filhos crescerem e viverem suas próprias vidas.

Não sabendo que qualquer coisa que eles fizessem pertencia à casa.

Eles também não tinham esperança de escapar.

Ela também se reuniria com eles, mesmo que demorasse muito tempo.

Ela viria por seus pais e seus irmãos primeiro.

Mas os filhos dela também vieram conhecer a Casa.

A Casa era paciente, e ela podia esperar para conseguir o que precisava.

Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

A segunda estava tão certa de que ela havia escapado, tão segura de si mesma.

Ela sempre pensou que ela era a única a ser deixada desmarcada, sem cicatrizes.

Ela acreditava ser livre, acreditava ter sido mais forte.

Ela só tinha os outros para se comparar, era fácil para ela enganar a si mesma.

Um estava em negação, uma estava no exílio, um precisava da dormência, uma sentia muito.

Ela estava estável, aos seus próprios olhos.

Ela pensou que tinha se afastado da casa.

Ela pensou que tinha deixado tudo para trás.

Ela pensou que tinha feito uma vida para ela mesma.

Mas isso era apenas sua ilusão.

Ela era exatamente como eles eram.

Tão suscetível.

Ela nunca iria escapar.

Ela era exatamente como eles eram.

Tão cheia de cicatrizes.

Ela nunca iria escapar.

Ela era exatamente como eles eram.

Tão traumatizada.

Ela nunca iria escapar.

Por mais que ela acreditasse estar livre, ela ainda estava batendo as asas contra a teia.

Tanto quanto ela lutou, ela só conseguiu se aprisionar ainda mais.

Tanto quanto ela tentou seguir em frente.

Ela sempre voltaria para onde tudo havia começado.

Ela não precisava voltar para a casa.

Ela ainda seria dela, mesmo que nunca mais pisasse nela novamente.

Ela não precisava voltar, mas ainda assim o fez.

Ela voltou porque a morte estava chamando por ela, como fez toda a sua vida.

Ela voltou porque não podia mais ignorar a chamada.

Ela voltou porque não podia seguir em frente.

Ela havia deixado a criança há muito tempo, mas ainda era uma criança quando voltou.

Ela sempre seria a criança, mesmo quando seus filhos tivessem filhos.

Ela estava velha agora, mas ainda a mesma criança que ela sempre foi.

Essa era a maneira que o tempo funcionava, nem sempre para a frente.

O tempo era uma coisa curiosa, em relação ao outro lado.

Os vivos só podem se mover para um lado, mas os mortos estão livres para vagar.

E a casa era dos mortos.

Mais do que ela poderia ser dos vivos.

Então ela poderia fazê-los seguir suas regras.

Aqueles que foram marcados por ela não tinham as mesmas restrições que os outros vivos.

Então veio a segunda, velha e grisalha, e ela era uma criança mais uma vez.

E esta era sua casa.

Depois de tanto tempo, ela finalmente voltou para casa, onde pertencia.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

Tudo o que existia porque ela permitira era dela para manter.

As crianças eram dela, e os filhos delas eram dela

Eles viviam porque ela permitia, e então ela estava conectada a eles.

Eles eram vidas que ela criou, e um dia ela os levaria.

Nada poderia escapar dela, nem mesmo aqueles que nunca tocaram sua armadilha.

O sangue os conectava e o sangue os traria de volta.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

O mais velho era seu guardião, ou ele achava que era.

A missão foi dada a ele por seu pai, e ele acreditava que poderia levá-la adiante.

Ele acreditava que poderia manter todos os outros longe dela.

Ele acreditava que poderia proteger seus irmãos.

Ele acreditava que eles estavam livres.

Mas ele era dela, ele sempre fora dela.

O sangue também estava lá, aquele sangue poderoso que a mãe deles tinha.

O sangue que se conectava ao outro lado.

O sangue que os tornou uma refeição tão atraente.

Mas ele não tinha poder próprio.

Não havia nada para ele, exceto a capacidade de ouvi-la, para ver o que ela queria mostrar a ele.

Seu sangue o tornou suscetível, mas não lhe deu nada em troca.

E então ele era um cético.

Seu próprio sangue negando-lhe a prova de que ele sempre procurou e sempre temeu.

Ele foi à caça de histórias de fantasmas, mas só porque elas precisavam não ser verdade.

Ele precisava que sua mãe tivesse ficado doente e que os fantasmas fossem falsos.

Ele precisava acreditar que havia apenas um mundo.

Mas isso nunca foi sobre o que ele precisava.

Ele só conseguiu manter os olhos fechados por tanto tempo, até que a verdade os obrigou a abrir novamente.

Ele era filho de sua mãe, afinal, e ele não podia ser diferente.

Ele nunca teve a chance de escapar e nunca teve a chance de controlar a Casa.

Ela era muito poderosa para ele e muito velha.

Ela estava de pé muito antes de ele nascer.

Ela ficaria de pé muito depois que ele se transformasse em cinzas.

Ela era uma energia, mais que um lugar, e até mesmo colocar ela a baixo não diminuiria seus poderes.

Ele nunca tentou, porque ele sabia.

A Casa era mais do que tijolo e argamassa.

E mesmo que ela fosse abatida, ela poderia se recompor novamente.

Ela sempre seria uma armadilha para almas sensíveis.

E ela sempre teria almas para se banquetear.

Ele não era exceção, apesar de sua descrença.

Ele era dela com a mesma certeza que os outros.

Ela o levou quando ele era velho e grisalho, assim como sua irmã antes dele.

Como ela, ele havia cumprido seu propósito.

Há muito tempo ele teve medo de uma doença que corria pelo sangue dele.

Então ele aprendeu a verdade.

Então ele aprendeu que sua mãe nunca esteve doente, era apenas uma vítima.

Então ele aprendeu que havia mais do que ele acreditava.

Ele deveria saber então que não era tão simples.

Ele deveria saber então que a resposta ainda estava em sangue.

Ele deveria saber então que não era doença, mas maldição.

Seu sangue era amaldiçoado não doente.

O que matou sua mãe corria por suas veias.

O mesmo sangue que ele passaria para seus filhos.

Ele deveria ter sabido então.

Ele deveria ter ficado com medo.

Porque seus filhos também eram dela, assim como ele era.

Ele partiu porque ela permitiu.

Eles existiam porque ela permitia isso.

Eles eram dela.

Ele acreditava ser seu guardião, mas ele não podia controlá-la.

Ela teria o devido a ela.

Ele deveria ter ficado com medo.

Ele tentou empurrar seu passado, ele tentou empurrar a casa para longe.

Mas estava em seu sangue, estaria sempre em seu sangue.

Ele não podia escapar e sua descendência também não escaparia.

Ele ainda estava conectado a ela, ele sempre estaria conectado a ela.

Mas ela ainda esperou para chamar ele.

Esperou até que ela tivesse duas de suas irmãs.

Esperou até que ele crescesse e se sentisse seguro.

Ele pensou que tudo isso estava para trás dele, mesmo quando a segunda irmã morreu.

Seu coração cedeu, não suicídio, não assassinato.

Ele não acreditava que a casa a tivesse levado.

Ele não acreditava que isso fosse tudo feito por ela.

Ele não acreditava que eles nunca seriam livres.

Os restantes tinham suspeitas, é claro.

Medo, até.

Mas tanto tempo se passou.

Tanto tempo para estar em paz.

Eles queriam acreditar que não havia mais nada nisso.

Mas ele não podia ficar sem visitá-la.

Ele acreditava ser o guardião dela, afinal de contas.

Ele acreditava que era seu dever mantê-la sob controle.

Então ele não conseguiu se afastar.

Anos e anos se passavam entre suas visitas.

Mais de uma década de cada vez, até.

Ele ficou tão longe, mas ele sempre voltava.

Ele sempre voltava para ela.

Assim como deveria ser.

Ele voltava e ela deixaria ele sair.

De novo e de novo.

Ela poderia deixá-lo sair, porque ela sabia que o teria no final.

Ela sempre ia tê-lo.

Até que um dia ela decidiu não deixá-lo sair.

Tanto tempo passou para ele.

Ela permitira que ele vivesse por tanto tempo.

Já era hora de ela tê-lo de volta.

Havia muitas maneiras que ela poderia mantê-lo.

Havia muitas coisas que ela poderia fazer.

Muitas coisas que ela poderia fazer.

Para mantê-lo lá.

Para tê-lo.

Para torná-lo morto.

Dentro de suas paredes, o mundo era dela para dobrar e moldar.

Tudo existia para fazer a vontade dela.

Ela poderia convencê-lo de que ele partiu, mantendo-o lá.

Ela poderia convencê-lo de que não havia motivo para sair.

Ela poderia convencê-lo de que a morte era o melhor caminho.

Mas no final a melhor solução poderia ser tão simples.

Não havia necessidade de saboreá-lo ainda mais.

Ele já estava maduro para a colheita.

Não havia necessidade de assustá-lo.

Não há necessidade de criar uma armadilha.

Ele veio visitá-la e ela não o deixou sair.

Ela iria mantê-lo desta vez.

Tão fácil era, um degrau muito fraco para o seu peso.

Um pedaço quebrado de madeira, e ele foi para baixo.

Tão rápido para cair.

Um pescoço quebrado e foi isso.

Ele não iria deixá-la novamente.

Ele sempre deveria ser dela.

E agora ele não sairia mais.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

Tudo o que podia senti-la era dela para manter.

Era preciso poder para vê-la, poder para entender.

Para aqueles sem nenhum, ela era apenas uma casa.

Ela os levaria do mesmo jeito.

Ela sempre levaria tudo.

Mas aqueles com poder, esses eram os que ela saboreava.

Aqueles eram seus favoritos para tomar.

Ela nunca deixaria ninguém escapar.

Mas aqueles com poder, aqueles detinham um lugar especial para ela.

Aqueles eram os que ela mais lutava para manter.

E eles eram dela, por todos os direitos.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

A mãe achou que poderia lutar com ela.

Ela era poderosa, aquela.

Habilidades herdadas, sangue forte.

Ela tinha a vantagem de sempre acreditar.

Ela estava sempre aberta à possibilidade de que houvesse algo mais ali.

Ela quase acertou.

Ela quase salvou seus filhos.

Ela quase matou seus filhos.

Era um esforço interessante, apenas para que tudo se transformasse em cinzas.

Ao tentar salvá-los, ela quase os entregou em uma bandeja.

Isso não seria algo?

Ela sabia que não podia sair.

Deixar lhe faria bem.

Ela morava na casa.

Seus filhos moravam na casa.

Eles eram todos dela agora.

Mesmo se eles fossem embora, eles teriam que voltar, eles não poderiam fazer mais nada.

Mesmo se eles fossem embora, ainda eram dela.

Mesmo se eles fossem embora, ela ainda os pegaria.

A mãe sabia a maior parte disso, ou ela adivinhou o suficiente.

A mãe sabia o suficiente para não fugir.

A mãe sabia o suficiente para tentar lutar.

Não era o suficiente, no entanto.

Nunca seria o suficiente.

Ela não podia lutar contra a casa.

A Casa era velha demais, poderosa demais.

Foi uma luta que ela nunca teve a intenção de vencer.

Mas sua luta era admirável do mesmo jeito.

Ela tentou proteger as crianças, mesmo quando ela perdeu a cabeça.

Essa era a coisa que os humanos sempre deixavam de notar quando chegavam ao outro lado.

Eles estavam perdendo a cabeça ou isso era real?

Então, muitas vezes era a resposta era ambos.

Olhar para o outro lado era algo que os humanos não deveriam fazer.

Eles não foram feitos para ver o que existia além do mundo deles.

Isso fazia coisas estranhas com suas mentes.

Era quase por design, que facilitava atraí-los.

Isso tornava mais fácil isolá-los, mantê-los sozinhos.

A mãe não foi exceção.

Tudo o que ela viu era real, mas ela ainda estava perdendo a cabeça.

Essa era a beleza de tudo isso.

A mãe sabia a verdade, mas não conseguia convencer ninguém disso.

Ela estava completamente sozinha para lutar.

Não havia ninguém em quem ela pudesse confiar.

Ninguém que pudesse ajudá-la.

Seu marido não acreditou.

Seus filhos estavam tão acostumados com o outro lado que não sabiam de nada.

Para eles, o outro lado era comum.

Eles não sabiam quando viam algo que não deveria estar lá.

Então ela não poderia dizer a eles.

Ela não conseguia convencer seus próprios filhos da verdade.

Mesmo que eles vissem isso também.

Então ela estava sozinha.

E pouco a pouco a Casa os estava levando.

Ela podia lutar, claro que podia.

Era o que ela tinha que fazer.

Uma linda borboleta batendo as asas contra a teia de aranha.

Lutando e lutando apenas para ficar mais presa.

Qual era o propósito?

Ela ainda seria comida, apenas mais cansada do que antes.

Ela nunca teve qualquer chance de escapar.

E ainda assim era o que ela tinha que fazer.

Ela tinha que tentar, mesmo que ela nunca quisesse escapar.

Ela tinha que tentar, mesmo que não houvesse nenhum propósito nisso.

Ela era uma mãe defendendo seus filhotes.

Era apenas má sorte que ela tivesse que terminar assim.

Mas o poder é atraído pelo poder.

Aqueles com uma conexão com o outro lado sempre chegam em tais lugares.

Mesmo que eles não pretendam.

Porque o poder é atraído pelo poder.

Ela tinha sangue poderoso e cinco filhos nascidos dela.

Todos eles receptivos à sua maneira.

E o poder é atraído pelo poder.

Isso só acabaria mal.

Mas ela lutou e lutou e lutou.

Admirável em suas tentativas, mesmo que ela sempre devesse perder.

Ela chegou tão perto, só para entender tudo errado.

Porque a garota ainda pertencia à casa, mas ela não tinha sido coletada.

Ela estava sendo cultivada, enquanto a Casa aguardava o momento de buscá-la.

Ela não era mais uma agente sua do que as outras crianças.

Esse foi o erro da mãe.

Isso foi porque tudo deu errado.

Ela acreditava que ela poderia resolver tudo, contanto que ela se livrasse da garota.

Tudo o que ela fez foi fazer o trabalho da Casa para ela.

Tudo o que ela poderia fazer para eles não se compararia à realidade da mãe deles.

Havia maneiras que só a família poderia machucar alguém.

Havia maneiras que apenas os entes queridos poderiam machucar alguém.

Havia maneiras que apenas ações ruins com boas intenções pudessem machucar alguém.

O que a mãe fez era melhor do que qualquer coisa que a casa pudesse fazer.

Teria sido melhor se seus filhos tivessem morrido também, mas o sofrimento era suficiente.

Todos aqueles anos e anos de dor e trauma que ela lhes deu.

Destruiu suas vidas.

Deixou-os com um trauma profundo o suficiente para causar décadas de dor e sofrimento.

Tanta dor em uma única noite.

Era apenas combustível para a conexão deles.

A dor e o trauma os mantinham ligados à Casa.

Então tudo o que a mãe fez para protegê-los não fez mais do que selar seu destino.

Como a borboleta, ela não tinha escolha a não ser lutar.

Como a borboleta, a luta não fez nada além de aprisioná-la ainda mais.

Como a borboleta, ela estava morto desde o momento em que ela voou para a armadilha.

Quanto mais tempo permanecessem, mais os dentes da Casa poderiam afundar neles.

A mãe foi a primeira e foi o suficiente para manter a casa forte.

Tão poderosa, já tão desesperada.

Nunca houve mais nada para ela além disso.

Uma alma torturada impelida a matar.

A morte de uma inocente, causada sem intenção.

A única noite que marcaria todos os sobreviventes, enquanto eles vivessem.

Quase uma noite perfeita, o culminar de tudo o que a Casa lhes tinha feito até agora.

Uma tentativa tão maravilhosa de revidar, sempre fadada ao fracasso.

E então ela morreu, trazendo consigo aquela doce menina.

E então ela morreu, marcando seus filhos com trauma.

E então ela morreu, marcando o começo da caçada.

A primeira a ir, e todos os outros logo a seguiriam.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

Tudo o que ela tocou era dela para manter.

Nada poderia abalar seus efeitos.

Nada poderia se livrar dela.

Nada poderia estar a salvo dela.

Ela era toda abrangente dentro de seu domínio.

Não havia nada em seu domínio que ela não pudesse alcançar.

Não havia nada em seu domínio que ela não pudesse tocar.

Não havia nada em seu domínio que ela não pudesse matar.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

A do meio era a mais poderosa de todos os filhos.

O mesmo sangue percorria por todas as suas veias, mas ela era diferente.

Desde o início, seus poderes se manifestaram por si mesmos e não por causa da Casa.

Era o que a separava das outras.

Ela sempre teve contato com o outro lado.

Mesmo que ela nunca tivesse pisado na casa.

Seus poderes sempre se manifestaram.

Talvez não tão cedo, mas logo.

Até mesmo quando criança, embora talvez não tão jovem.

Essa era a maneira que os poderes assim funcionavam.

Se não fosse a Casa, algo mais a teria forçado a sentir.

Forçou-a a abraçar o que ela poderia fazer.

Ela era poderosa, mesmo quando criança.

Tão poderosa, muito parecida com a mãe dela.

Sua alma estava aberta, esperando pelo contato.

Ela poderia ter sido perigosa, se tivesse sido treinada.

Ela poderia ter lutado de volta, como sua mãe fez.

Ela poderia ter se defendido, se soubesse como.

Mas ela nunca foi ensinada corretamente.

Sempre lutando contra suas próprias habilidades.

Lutando para mantê-las afastadas.

Até o momento em que ela precisasse deles.

Mas esta não era uma porta que pudesse ser mantida entreaberta.

Ela não podia rejeitar seus poderes e usá-los ao mesmo tempo.

Ela não podia rejeitar seus poderes.

Fazer isso não a manteria segura do outro lado.

Nada poderia mantê-la a salvo do outro lado.

A Casa já a havia reivindicado.

A Casa teria ela.

Era só uma questão de tempo.

Ela poderia correr e ela poderia se esconder, mas ela não poderia escapar.

Seu lugar estava do outro lado.

Os poderosos sempre foram assim.

Eles pertenciam ao outro lado, não aos vivos.

Era como os poderes deles funcionavam.

Eles tinham um pé dentro de cada mundo.

Pertencendo a ambos e a nenhum dos dois.

Sempre foi a mais poderosa que sentiu que não pertencia.

Sempre foi a mais poderosa que se isolou.

Sempre foi a mais poderosa que foi predada.

Suas almas eram as mais cobiçadas.

Sua energia era a mais intensa.

A do meio tinha isso, apesar de suas tentativas de negação.

Ela tinha todo o mesmo poder que corria por sua mãe.

Todo o poder que foi diluído em seus irmãos, mas não nela.

Todo o poder que a casa queria.

Ela resistiu ao chamado por anos, décadas até.

Ela era boa nisso, boa em ignorar o que vinha através de seus poderes.

Uma vida inteira a ensinou a fazer isso.

Mas ela só poderia se fechar para os dois mundos, nunca apenas um.

Ao fechar sua conexão com os mortos estava fechando sua conexão com os vivos.

Abrir-se aos vivos novamente era abrir sua conexão com os mortos.

Os dois só existiam interligados.

Pelo menos para aqueles que existiam para cobrir a distância entre eles.

Para eles, não havia escolha.

Ter um era ter o outro.

Desistir de um era desistir do outro.

Essa era a lição que a do meio teria que aprender.

Ela só podia manter a ligação distante por tanto tempo.

Um dia, ela também voltaria para a casa.

Só duraria tanto tempo.

As crianças agora cresceram.

Vidas cheias vividas no tempo comprado por seus pais.

A morte da irmã deles o suficiente para forçá-los a viver.

Como ela era perfeita quando finalmente chegou.

Anos de isolamento, anos de negação.

Então anos de abraçar seus poderes.

Tão perfeita, tão forte.

Uma refeição para recordar.

Muito melhor do que a garotinha teria sido.

Ela era como sua pequena teia.

Uma vida inteira de colecionar dor e tristeza.

Uma vida de crianças miseráveis.

Uma vida inteira de sentir o que os outros sentiam.

E ela trouxe tudo isso junto com ela.

Quando ela finalmente chegou.

Apenas dois faltavam, quando ela veio.

A antepenúltima, tão perto do fim.

E ela viveu, como ela viveu.

Lembranças suficientes para dezenas de vidas.

Ela própria perdida no meio.

Como se ela sempre estivesse perdida no meio.

Os mais velhos se sentiu responsável.

Os mais jovens só se conheciam.

E lá estava ela, perdida, abandonada.

Muito antes das luvas, muito antes de se fechar.

Ela estava perdida.

Mas a casa tinha um lugar para ela.

A Casa sempre foi o lugar para ela.

Existindo entre os vivos, pertencendo aos mortos.

Assim como ela estava.

A Casa era seu lugar e ela pertencia à casa.

Assim como deveria ser.

Anos se passaram desde sua última refeição.

Anos desde que ela pegou o último irmão.

Mas ela sabia que a do meio viria.

Que ela ficaria brava, furiosa mesmo.

Uma noite, quando ela não pôde mais segurar suas emoções.

Ela veio gritando e exigindo explicações.

Sabendo que a casa não responderia.

Sabendo que a casa não poderia responder.

Mas ela ainda viria.

Ela ainda esperaria, sem esperança, tirar algo disso.

Ela ainda esperaria, sem esperança, que ela pudesse aprender o motivo.

Ela ainda esperaria, sem esperança, que existisse uma razão.

Porque eles nunca seriam deixados sozinhos.

Sua família nunca seria deixada sozinha.

Eles sempre pertenceram à Casa.

A Casa sempre cobrava.

Não havia uma razão.

Nenhuma resposta poderia existir.

Era simplesmente o jeito que as coisas eram.

E como as coisas eram, ela sempre deveria voltar.

Toda a frustração.

Toda a raiva.

Foi por isso que a Casa deixou de deixá-la sair.

Ela era perfeita demais agora, muito saborosa.

Finalmente chegou a hora de coletar.

A Casa era seu lugar.

Ela pertencia à casa.

Ela não podia sair, não mais.

Este era o lugar onde ela pertencia.

E a família dela estava quase completa lá.

Por fim, ela não estaria perdida junto deles.

Por fim, ela não seria a sobressalente.

Por fim, ela faria parte de algo maior.

Depois de fugir e lutar por tanto tempo.

A do meio finalmente chegou em casa.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

Tudo o que ela queria era dela para manter.

Nunca houve fuga, porque o destino das vítimas foi selado.

O que ela queria que ela conseguisse, sem escapatória, sem exceções.

Não importa quão longe eles corressem ou quanto tentassem escapar.

Não havia como escapar dela.

Seus poderes ainda os alcançariam.

No final, eles sempre seriam dela.

E o fim era o mesmo que o começo.

Tudo estava definido desde o início.

O tempo não tinha significado para ela, ela era paciente, ela podia esperar.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

A mais nova foi a primeira dos filhos a vir.

Um poder estranho que ela tinha.

A gêmeo e o gêmeo, duas metades do mesmo todo.

Sempre conectados, esses dois.

O que acontecia com um, o outro podia sentir.

Por isso ela teve que separá-los.

Era a melhor maneira de preparar essa refeição.

Um gêmeo para os vivos, um gêmeo para os mortos.

A conexão nunca quebrou, sempre lá.

Era uma pena, isso era tudo o que havia.

A conexão entre eles e uma certa receptividade, isso era tudo.

Não um poder que ela pudesse controlar.

Não algo que ela possa evocar.

Simplesmente algo que ela era.

Simplesmente algo que ela pudesse sentir.

Mas era poder, contudo.

Maior que o de todos os seus irmãos, menos uma.

Era um privilégio, o que a Casa conseguiu neles.

Não apenas gêmeos, mas gêmeos com uma conexão com o outro lado.

Não apenas gêmeos, mas gêmeos receptivos a ela.

Não apenas gêmeos, mas gêmeos nascidos de sangue poderoso.

Todas as coisas que ela poderia fazer.

Todas as maneiras que ela poderia aproveitar sua energia.

A mais nova estava tão aberta a tudo ao seu redor.

Era fácil se comunicar com ela.

Era fácil manipulá-la.

Ela estava aberta às possibilidades.

Seu destino foi estabelecido a partir do momento em que ela entrou pela primeira vez na casa.

A Casa já havia decidido o que fazer com ela.

Para usar seus próprios poderes contra ela.

Para fazê-la causar sua própria morte, de certa forma.

A mais nova tinha o poder de projetar.

Não era forte, não era o melhor dela.

Não funcionava nos outros, na maior parte.

Ela poderia projetar para si mesma, e ela poderia projetar para o gêmeo.

Quanto às suas próprias habilidades, esse era o limite.

Nada mais, sem ajuda.

O mais velho a veria uma vez, mas apenas uma vez.

Uma morte fresca e o poder que ela trouxe.

A angústia do gêmeo, enchendo todos os aposentos pelos quais ele passava.

Os pensamentos da família, focados nela.

O poder da Casa, depois de ser alimentada recentemente.

Uma série de fatores que permitiram que ela superasse seus poderes apenas uma vez.

Todas as outras vezes, ela só podia projetar para si mesma e para o gêmeo.

Para o futuro ou o passado.

Que poder interessante de ter.

Era raro que humanos pudessem se comportar dessa maneira.

Geralmente tão focados no presente e nada mais.

O passado nada mais que lembranças.

O futuro nada mais que preocupações.

Eles existiram no tempo linear.

As coisas não eram tão simples do outro lado.

A mais nova era uma vidente, ainda que fraca.

E para os videntes o tempo não é tão linear.

Tudo acontece, tudo aconteceu, tudo vai acontecer.

Todo o tempo existe de uma só vez.

Tudo isso já aconteceu.

Tudo o que aconteceu ainda está por vir.

Tudo o que está por vir já é.

A mais nova era seu próprio carrasco.

O monstro que aterrorizou sua infância.

O monstro que estava lá durante todos os seus medos.

Nada mais que uma projeção.

O medo a fez enxergar o futuro.

E a morte a enviou correndo para o passado.

A criança viu seu próprio funeral e nem sequer o reconheceu.

E o que energia um funeral tinha.

Uma morte e todo o foco daqueles que participam.

Os funerais tinham poder à sua maneira.

Então não era nenhum choque que o medo a mandou para lá.

O medo a enviou para quando a conexão era mais forte.

Todos os seus irmãos se reuniram, pensando apenas nela.

E ela nem sabia reconhecer isso.

Tudo o que ela sabia era que eles não podiam vê-la.

Tudo o que ela sabia era que eles não podiam ouvi-la.

Eles estavam pensando nela, mas não era o suficiente.

A criança não sabia como reconhecer isso.

Ela viu o fim, mas não era o suficiente.

Ela viu o fim, mas não conseguiu mudar.

Havia uma energia poderosa na morte, especialmente esse tipo de morte.

Uma morte em relação ao outro lado.

Uma morte assistida pelos espíritos dos que partiram.

E assim, na morte, seu poder poderia se manifestar.

Projetando-se tot todo o seu passado.

Projetando-se para os piores momentos.

Fazendo-se continuar com medo.

Era só ela, sempre era só ela.

Essa era a beleza de tudo isso.

A mulher traumatizou a criança, permitindo que ela se tornasse a mulher.

Ela era sua própria criadora, e ninguém percebeu.

Seu próprio poder a consumiu.

Seu próprio poder a destruiu.

Seu próprio poder a trouxe de volta.

Sua conexão com a casa era a mais forte.

Ela era a mais receptiva deles.

Então era natural que ela fosse a primeira.

Que ela seria o começo do novo ciclo.

A primeira das crianças que foram negadas à casa por tanto tempo.

E o tempo só fez uma refeição melhor dela.

Todos esses anos de medo e sofrimento.

Toda essa dor.

Esse tipo de terror não era algo que a Casa pudesse fazer sozinha.

Ela poderia usar o poder da mais jovem, cutucá-lo na direção certa.

Ela poderia até garantir que a morte corresponderia à previsão.

Mas ela não poderia ter fabricado essa tortura.

A Casa não era cruel, não em tantas palavras.

Não era culpa dela que a energia humana se tornava muito mais forte sob coação.

Ela não queria sofrer, ela não precisava do sofrimento.

Mas para aqueles que tinham poder, o sofrimento os fortaleceu.

E essa força a alimentou por mais tempo.

Era como as coisas eram.

E então a mais nova teve que sofrer.

Para que seus poderes pudessem ser despertados.

Mas todo esse sofrimento era auto-infligido.

Com apenas uma pequena ajuda da casa.

Assim como a morte dela foi um suicídio.

Com apenas uma pequena ajuda da casa.

Ela queria viver?

Ela queria morrer?

Isso importava mesmo?

Ela voltou para a casa.

E ela fez isso de bom grado.

A Casa não tinha obrigação de permitir que ela partisse novamente.

Não importa por que ela voltou, ela estava de volta.

E toda a descrença do mundo não poderia protegê-la.

Andar dentro daquelas paredes novamente foi seu suicídio.

Essa era a autodestruição que ela escolheu.

O jeito que ela morreu não importava.

Ainda era um suicídio.

Ela ainda se matou.

E na morte, seus poderes despertaram.

Tarde demais para se salvar.

Apenas breve o suficiente para comprar para seus irmãos mais tempo.

Era tudo o que ela queria, lhes dar mais tempo.

Mesmo que isso não os salvasse.

Tudo o que ela podia fazer era atrasar o inevitável.

Eles ainda se juntariam a ela, com o tempo.

Até então, não havia razão para ela sofrer mais.

Ela finalmente voltou para casa e já estava morta.

A Casa era seu lar e lhe daria consolo.

A Casa era seu lar e lhe daria sua família de volta.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

Tudo era dela para manter.

Ela não permitiria que nada escapasse.

Ela não permitiria que nada fosse deixado para trás.

Tudo pertencia a ela, e ela conseguiria tudo.

Nada era suficiente para satisfazê-la.

Um lugar poderoso exigia sacrifícios poderosos a serem feitos.

Ela dependia deles para continuar.

E ela continuaria a tomá-los.

Até que ela tivesse tudo.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

O gêmeo foi o último a vir.

Ele estava sozinho então, sozinho no mundo.

Seus irmãos já haviam ido, um por um.

Jovens ou velhos, todos voltaram para a casa.

Todos voltaram para casa.

Ele era como a gêmea, um receptor.

Mas ele não era como ela.

Ele não podia projetar como ela.

Então o sofrimento dele veio de uma maneira diferente.

Eles estavam sempre ligados, os gêmeos.

Tão normal era para eles que eles nunca consideraram isso.

Eles nunca se perguntaram se era normal.

Era normal para eles.

E isso era o suficiente.

Eles podiam sentir um ao outro.

Sentiam o que o outro sentiu, quando era forte o suficiente.

E não havia nada mais forte que a morte.

Ele podia sentir sua morte, tão certo quanto a dele mesmo.

E isso desapareceria com o tempo.

Uma morte só poderia gerar tanta energia.

Desapareceria, mas não desapareceria.

Ele a sentiria do outro lado.

Por causa deles, a porta permaneceria aberta.

Um gêmeo de cada lado, enquanto a Casa pudesse aguentar.

E então, quando o par chegasse em casa, estaria cheio de energia.

Mais energia do que ele próprio possuiria.

Uma conexão tão adorável, que havia entre eles.

O poder fluía livremente entre eles.

Nem a morte poderia mantê-los separados.

Eles eram como um.

E o gêmeo era a parte final do set.

O último que ela precisava.

Para completar a família que fugiu.

Ela os deixara ir, mas sempre soube que eles voltariam.

Eles sempre deveriam voltar.

O gêmeo era o último e ele estava sozinho.

Três vezes a duração da vida de sua irmã que ele durou.

Três vezes mais tempo que ela.

Mais velho que todos os seus irmãos.

Mais velho que seus pais.

Ela o deixou por último.

Ela queria que ele fosse o último.

Quanto mais tempo eles estavam separados, mais forte a conexão era.

Quanto mais tempo eles estavam separados, mais forte a energia se tornava.

E ela precisava dessa energia.

Essa energia a sustentaria pelas próximas décadas.

Tempo suficiente para os humanos esquecerem o que aconteceu lá.

Tempo suficiente para mais vítimas virem até ela.

Tempo suficiente para ela prevalecer.

Ela era grata por essa família.

A poderosa e poderosa família.

Seu sangue forte.

Suas mentes fortes.

Todas as coisas que ela poderia fazer com elas.

Todas as maneiras que ela poderia levá-los.

Eles eram a família dela, e ela finalmente teria o conjunto todo.

Ela nem precisava chamar ele.

Ela estava planejando chamr ele.

Mas no final, não havia necessidade.

Ele voltou apenas alguns anos depois da última irmã.

Tão cansado, tão sozinho.

Como a gêmea, ele queria o fim.

Como a gêmea, ele estava cansado de fugir de casa.

E ela era um lar.

Depois de todo esse tempo, ela ainda era um lar.

Ela sempre seria um lar.

Ela teria dado a ele mais tempo.

Esperado que a conexão fosse mais carregada.

Dando-lhe quatro vezes a vida dela até.

Mas três era um bom número, um número poderoso.

Tanto tempo se passou desde que eles entraram pela primeira vez na casa.

Mas para ela não havia hora nenhuma.

Ela existia além de tais restrições.

O tempo existia para ela, mas de uma maneira diferente.

Então, quando o gêmeo veio, ele era um garotinho novamente.

Ele ainda era o velho homem, cansado e cansado.

Mas ele era o garotinho.

Tão jovem e frágil.

O gêmeo era o mais novo, mas era ele quem parecia.

Ele era pequeno e fraco.

Ele era o único que todos os outros tinham que cuidar.

Ele cresceu além disso, com o tempo.

Mas quando ele voltou, ele era exatamente o mesmo.

E toda a sua família estava lá para recebê-lo.

Houve paz na casa.

Agora que as coisas acabaram, não houve necessidade de pânico.

Não há necessidade de sofrimento.

Não há necessidade de mais dor.

Tudo ficaria bem agora.

Tudo estaria em seu devido lugar.

Eles finalmente seriam a família feliz em sua casa eterna.

Como eles sempre quiseram.

Ele queria que todos eles estivessem juntos.

Ele queria que as coisas voltassem.

Ele queria que isso acontecesse.

Ele sabia que ele era a peça final.

Ele sabia que ele era a peça que faltava.

Ele sabia que seu par estava esperando por ele.

Os gêmeos finalmente seriam reunidos.

E ele finalmente estava pronto para morrer.

Ela não precisava ir atrás dele.

Ele voltou de bom grado.

Ele correu mais do que tudo.

Mas ela ainda chegou até ele, no final.

Ele não podia correr para sempre.

Ele não podia mantê-la afastada.

Ele não podia ficar longe.

Ela era tudo o que ele tinha deixado.

Mas ela não era cruel.

Ela poderia tê-lo rasgado em pedaços quando criança.

Ela poderia tê-lo levado para lá.

E ninguém o teria encontrado.

Mas ela não fez isso.

Ela deu-lhe um susto e permitiu que ele saísse.

Ele era melhor assim.

Almas tocadas pelo outro lado.

De novo e de novo.

Mais lá do que aqui.

Aqueles eram os mais fortes.

Aqueles eram os que ela queria.

Ele não cumpriu suas promessas.

Desde o começo ele quis dizer não abandonar a gêmea.

Mas ele não deveria ter prometido o que ele não poderia dar.

Ele a deixou sozinha.

Depois de prometer não.

Ele a deixou sozinha.

Depois de prometer ficar ao lado dela.

Ele a deixou sozinha.

Depois de prometer que eles eram como um.

Já era hora de cumprir suas promessas.

Já era hora de ele voltar.

O último.

O fim do ciclo

Então a família estaria completa.

Então a família estaria junta.

Então a família estaria pronta.

Assim como eles estavam naquele verão, eles seriam.

O momento para sempre capturado.

Uma família feliz.

Juntos finalmente.

E ele seria o único a reuni-los.

Seu suicídio era como o da gêmea.

Ele entrou na casa.

E ele nunca saiu.

O que ela fez com ele não importava.

Ele sabia que era o fim no momento em que ele entrou.

Ele tomou sua própria vida, não ela.

Ela só fez o que tinha que fazer.

E então acabou.

O último completou o conjunto.

E a família estava novamente junta.

Assim como deveria ser.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

Tudo o que ela tinha era dela para manter.

Ela nunca deixaria nada ir embora.

Não por muito tempo.

Essas almas eram dela.

E até o final dos tempos, eles estariam lá.

Todos eles juntos.

Todos eles com ela.

Ela era uma casa, mas também era uma casa.

Um lar para todos que ela colecionava.

As almas que ela colecionava estavam a salvo lá.

E lá eles permaneceriam enquanto ela permanecesse.

E lá ela ficaria até o final dos tempos.

Tal era o jeito que as coisas eram.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

Aconteceu assim.

Primeiro veio a mãe. Tão sensível, tão forte. Ela que chegou tão perto de entender, tão perto de escapar, apenas para voltar para a armadilha da Casa, para ser quebrada em pedaços.

Então veio a mais nova. Tão doce, aromatizada pela esperança que se transformou em desespero. Quanto mais ela corria, mais se aproximava do seu final, sem saber que seu destino já havia sido selado há muito tempo.

Então veio o pai. Tão amargo, tão fraco. Não tão satisfatório quanto seus filhos seriam, não mais do que um mero prêmio de consolação, mas o suficiente por um tempo.

Então veio a segunda. Tão rica, aromatizada pelo contato dela com a morte. Ela foi repelida pela morte, e foi atraída pela morte, cheia de deliciosas contradições.

Então veio o mais velho. Tão culpado, ainda com o sabor das conseqüências de sua descrença. Ele se afastou e seguiu em frente, mas não conseguiu impedir que a Casa ficasse dentro de sua mente.

Então veio a filha do meio. Tão poderosa, aromatizada pelas habilidades que corriam fortes em seu sangue. Ela sempre estaria conectada ao outro lado, independentemente de suas tentativas de afastar essa conexão.

Finalmente chegou o outro gêmeo. Tão assustado, com sabor de cada erro que ele tentou superar. A outra metade do par e a última peça do conjunto, levando a refeição a um círculo completo.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

Tudo o que ela matou era dela para manter.

Tudo o que já viveu dentro de suas paredes era dela para manter.

Tudo o que existia porque ela permitira era dela para manter.

Tudo o que podia senti-la era dela para manter.

Tudo o que ela tocou era dela para manter.

Tudo o que ela queria era dela para manter.

Tudo era dela para manter.

Tudo o que ela tinha era dela para manter.

\---

A Casa era uma casa.

A Casa era uma armadilha.

A Casa era uma grande teia de aranha.

\---

Então terminou a história dessa família.

A família que a casa destruiu.

A família que a casa tinha unido.

Eles permaneceram porque ela permitiu.

E ela permitiu porque podia.

A Casa não era cruel.

Não havia sentido em causar mais danos.

Eles tinham servido o seu propósito.

Eles a ajudaram, à sua maneira.

Então ela poderia ajudá-los, à sua maneira.

Ela era uma casa, mas também era uma casa.

Ela poderia ser um lar para eles.

Ela poderia ser uma casa para tudo o que ela havia coletado.

Ela poderia ser uma casa.

Não havia necessidade de ser cruel.

Não havia necessidade de causar sofrimento aos mortos.

Não havia razão para infligir mais dor.

Eles estavam com ela agora.

Eles eram dela agora.

Ela ainda poderia machucá-los, se quisesse.

Ela ainda podia torturá-los.

Ela ainda podia atormentá-los.

Mas ela não faria isso.

Se não houvesse necessidade.

Se eles se comportassem.

Se eles não fossem necessários.

Porque as almas eram dela.

Mas eles eram mais que restos.

Mais do que apenas o que restava de sua refeição.

Eles eram iscas, quando precisavam ser.

Alguns torturados além do reconhecimento.

Alguns se transformaram em monstros.

Alguns felizes.

Iscas diferentes para diferentes necessidades.

Mas todos eles são dela.

Todos servindo apenas as necessidades dela.

Ela lhes daria uma casa.

E ela lhes daria consolo.

Ela lhes daria tudo o que eles precisavam.

Contanto que eles a servissem.

Eles só existiam para servi-la.

Eles só existiam para ser uma parte dela.

A Casa era grande.

A Casa era velha.

Ela existia em dois planos.

E ela existiu em muitas ocasiões.

A Casa não era cruel.

Mas ela poderia ser, se assim o desejasse.

Ela tirou muitas vidas durante a sua existência.

Ela tinha levado muitas almas.

Ela havia tomado tudo o que cruzou seu caminho.

Mas uma família era especial para ela.

A família com poder correndo em suas veias.

Eles lhe deram mais do que os outros.

E então ela deu-lhes mais também.

Ela deu o que eles queriam.

Ela deu a eles a chance de ser uma família.

Ela deu-lhes uma casa para existir.

E eles eram dela.

A isca perfeita.

Uma prova de como eles poderiam ser felizes.

Uma prova de quão feliz qualquer alma poderia ser.

Contanto que eles cedessem.

Contanto que eles a aceitassem por tudo que ela era.

Eles eram a prova de que era melhor aceitá-la.

Eles eram a prova de que era melhor não lutar.

Eles eram a prova de que ela poderia ser gentil.

A Casa não era cruel.

Mas ela poderia ser.

E ela seria.

Para aqueles que resistissem a ela.

Havia muito sofrimento que ela poderia causar.

Houve tanto sofrimento que ela já havia causado.

Havia muito sofrimento que ela ainda tinha que causar.

Ela poderia ser cruel.

Se ela precisasse ser.

Ela poderia ser tão cruel.

Ela poderia arruinar todas essas vidas.

Ela poderia quebrá-los antes de tomá-los.

Mas ela não era cruel.

Não por natureza de qualquer maneira.

Sua natureza era apenas a de um predador.

E um predador precisava se alimentar.

Essa era a única coisa que havia para isso.

Ela precisava se alimentar.

E as almas eram sua comida.

Nenhum julgamento deve ser passado para ela por isso.

Todas as coisas vivas devem se alimentar.

E ela estava viva, à sua maneira.

Mesmo que não da mesma forma que as coisas que ela matou.

Ela era um ser, não um lugar.

Ela era um ser, não uma coisa.

Ela era um ser e ela merecia existir.

Ela não precisava ser cruel.

Ela poderia ser gentil.

Desde que sua presa não lutasse.

E mesmo se eles lutassem, ela poderia escolher ser gentil.

Como ela teve com a família que correu.

Ela permitiu que eles corressem.

Ela permitiu que eles voltassem.

Ela lhes permitiu a felicidade.

O momento final em que eles estavam todos juntos.

O momento final em que todos estavam bem.

O momento final em que todos estavam felizes.

E ela devolveu isso a eles.


End file.
